Voodoo
by Shigasu
Summary: Songfic. Something's come over Bulma, and Vegeta is her main target! Well written (in my opinion lol). Find out if Bulma makes her move on Vegeta and if they end up together? PLS R+R!


A/N: Hi, it's me! I thought I would do another one shot, just to take a break from my fic 'Because Of His Onyx Eyes.' I hope you guys like reading it, this is a song fic and the song is called 'Voodoo' by Ashanti.  
  
It's one of my favourite songs and I thought it would be nice to do a fic on it. If you want to listen to it then I suggest you go to Kazaa.com and download it, it's a great song!  
  
This is my outlook on how Bulma might feel because of Veggie! Anyway enough of my babbling. Happy Reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the song 'Voodoo' by Ashanti.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
The lightening flashed and the thunder rumbled, through the dark saturated clouds. Bulma looked up at the sky and began running towards the Capsule Corporation compound. She had just come from the research centre in which her father was the president of, she had been working all day.The rain began to pour down heavily and by the time she reached the door of the compound, she was soaking wet. Sighing, she rummaged around in her purse, looking for the swipe key. She let out an exasperated sigh as she couldn't find it. It had been a long, tiring and frustrating day for the beautiful blue haired genius. She didn't know what was wrong with her. For the past few day's she couldn't concentrate on any of her work, something kept nagging at her and making her thoughts drift to the one person who made her life a misery. Vegeta...  
  
~~~  
  
I don't know whats come over me, I don't know,  
  
I don't know whats come over me, I don't know whats come over me,  
  
I don't know, I don't know whats come over me.  
  
~~~  
  
Bulma was starting to get mildly pissed off as she couldn't find her key. She let out a cry of frustration. Her hair was now plastered to her face and her clothes were dripping wet, clinging to her like second skin. Her teeth began to chatter and she started to shiver from the cold wind. Why hadn't she listened to her father and taken an umbrella? But Bulma was stubborn and she would never let any other being tell her what to do. Apart from Vegeta..  
  
*Shimatta!* She started pounding on the large door, cursing herself for having such thoughts about Vegeta. He was a murderer, how could she be attracted to a killer? A man that killed her own boyfriend.  
  
She grimaced at the thought of Yamcha. They weren't on the best of terms lately, but he was still a loving and caring boyfriend. She just felt like she needed more, like she needed a man and not a boy. A man like Vegeta.  
  
She shook her head again, lately she had been having strange dreams about him, dreams that she couldn't control and she hated it. She hated the fact that she couldn't control herself anymore. In these dreams, she had visions of Vegeta being gentle yet passionate and she could feel his strong arms around her, holding her close. Bulma's mind began to wander again and she leaned unconciously against the door, halting her crazed knocking. She found herself beginning to zone out, immersed in thoughts of a certain prince.  
  
The door was yanked open and Bulma fell forwards into the large mansion, ungracefully. She found herself in the arms of the person she couldn't stop thinking about. He cast his gaze downwards on her and plastered his trademark scowl onto his face. Bulma felt her voice catch in her throat as she found herself in the most comfortable position, in Vegeta's arms.  
  
Vegeta growled at the wet female in his arms. This was too close for comfort, he hated touching other people, except of course when he was in battle, "Get off me." He growled menacingly into her ear.  
  
Bulma was speechless from the idea of being close to Vegeta. She felt her heart begin to pound with excitement. Her cheeks were now flushed, from the blood that was furiously being pumped around her entire body. She had only ever imagined this sort of close contact with Vegeta in her dreams! She shook her head, coming out of the trance and found herself stepping slowly back. She peered into his dark, dangerous looking eyes and she could have sworn she saw a flash of amusement hidden in those black pools. She backed away uncertainly, afraid she might do something she would regret later on. She kept repeating Yamcha's name in her mind, to stop her from doing anything brash. She couldn't lust after Vegeta, she loved Yamcha and only him!  
  
~~~  
  
Because I never felt like this,  
  
(I don't want to be wrong cause I like it)  
  
Thinking about the way you kiss,  
  
(I don't want to be wrong but I like it)  
  
I think you stole my heart from me,  
  
(See I don't want to be wrong cause I like it)  
  
Cause I belong to somebody.  
  
(even though it seems wrong I can't fight it)  
  
It almost feels as if I'm not myself,  
  
I'm nervous bound from someone else,  
  
I think I'm falling for somebody else and I can't control myself.  
  
It's like some kind of hex is on me, controlling who I love and how I speak.  
  
And when it's gone my heart won't beat, tell me whats come over me.  
  
~~~  
  
Vegeta saw the lust hidden in Bulma's eyes and he smirked. He would enjoy toying with her immensly. He trailed his finger down her jaw, his smirk broadening as he felt her shiver under his touch. But this time he felt as though he wasn't toying with her. He actually wanted her, even if it was purely in the physical sense. Something in the back of his mind told him that was more than physical, and he knew it.  
  
Bulma felt a shiver run down her spine as Vegeta traced his finger down her jaw. She felt as though her whole body was on fire from his touch.  
  
~~~  
  
I don't know whats come over me, I don't know,  
  
I don't know whats come over me, I don't know whats come over me,  
  
I don't know, I don't know whats come over me.  
  
~~~  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta uncertainly, she knew he was playing with her, why was he doing this to her? Rage filled her eyes and she slapped his hand away, running away from him up the stairs and into the safety of her room.  
  
Vegeta's face clouded up in anger, she had thrown his advances back in his face. This was the last time the Saiya-jin no Ouji would ever go near her! He growled and followed after her, towards the sanctity of his own room.  
  
Bulma slammed the door of her room shut. He heart was racing at the encouter she had just had with Vegeta. In the confines of her room, she couldn't be sure whether or not he was really toying with her, or if he had meant to do that. She looked miserably at her wet clothing and walked into her private bathroom. There she filled the tub with boiling hot water and added a few scented oils to it. She smiled in satisfation, she would try and forget about Vegeta. She could never really love him after all, it was all in her head.  
  
Vegeta sat on his bed. He knew that Bulma wanted him, why had she refused his advances then? He came to the conclusion that all females were clinically insane. One minute they wanted you and the next they would turn you down cold. He frowned as he heard the water running from Bulma's bathroom. He looked at the digital numbers on his night clock. The time read one in the morning. He shook his head, confused at why she was so late in returning home. He punched his pillow, annoyed that he couldn't get Bulma out of his mind. She was and always will be a mystery to him.  
  
Bulma peeled off her drenched clothing and gratefully sank into the steaming bath tub. Turning off the taps, she relaxed back and started to wash herself in the lavender scented water. She rubbed the oily water into her skin, revelling in the moisture and texture of it. It was relaxing that it had now completely calmed her frazzled nerves. She smiled, all thoughts of Vegeta now a distant memory. However, she still felt as though he had some sort of control over her, she didn't know what it was.  
  
Vegeta lay awake in his bed. Bulma was still in the bathroom, he didn't know what she was doing in there for so long, but the noise of splashing water was disturbing his sleep. He thought of her in his arms that night, she looked so small and beautiful even if she was wet. Could it be that he was actually falling under her spell, like her weakling mate was?  
  
***  
  
Bulma had now been in the bath for a full hour. Thoughts of Vegeta entered her mind once again. Because of him, in the past few days she couldn't sleep for fear of having the reaccuring dreams. The dreams in which she was in his arms and he was kissing- Bulma jumped out of the tub, draining it fully. She dried herself off and wrapped a robe around her clean body. She padded softly into her room, clapping her hands together once in order for the lights to switch on. Once the lights were on she walked over to her stereo and flipped the 'on' switch for the radio.  
  
A melodious and soothing tune drifted from the speakers, the song was already halfway through. Bulma slipped into her silk blue nightgown and listened intently to the words of the song.  
  
~~~  
  
Because I never felt like this,  
  
(I don't want to be wrong cause I like it)  
  
Thinking about the way you kiss,  
  
(I don't want to be wrong but I like it)  
  
You got me thinking I should leave,  
  
(see I don't want to be wrong cause I like it).  
  
But I belong to somebody,  
  
(Even though it seems wrong I can't fight it)  
  
I know that I already have a love, he's all I know and all I trust.  
  
But lately I've been falling out of love I find myself so deep in lust.  
  
And every time he's here with me, I look into his eyes so desperately,  
  
But now it's not his face I see, tell me what comes over me.  
  
~~~  
  
Bulma smiled as she heard the words of the song. It was funny how this song described how she was feeling about Vegeta. She never knew she could feel this way before, not even Yamcha made her feel so, alive. Bulma opened the door of her rooom slightly, to let some air in. She walked back to the full length mirror and started to sway in time to the music, whilst drying her damp hair.  
  
Vegeta growled as he heard the soft music coming from Bulma's room. He didn't know what she was up to and he didn't care, he just wanted to get some sleep. Sliding out of bed he walked out of his room, towards Bulma's. He was about to kick the door open when he realised it was already slightly ajar. He peered in curiously at the noise coming from the room. What he saw had him transfixed. There was Bulma in all her beauty, swaying softly to the music coming from the large black box, singing in a gentle yet quiet voice. He had to admit he liked her voice when she was singing much better than when she was screeching at him for training too hard. He continued to watch her sway and sing to the music whilst drying her hair.  
  
~~~  
  
I don't know whats come over me, I don't know,  
  
I don't know whats come over me, I don't know whats come over me,  
  
I don't know, I don't know whats come over me.  
  
~~~  
  
Bulma felt the hairs on the back of her neck prick up. She got the eery feeling that she was being watched, but she wasn't so sure. She looked around the room and notcied a shadow looming in the hallway. She walked out of sight, wanting to catch the perpetrator red handed.  
  
Vegeta frowned, Bulma had moved from the position she was in. He looked around through the crook of the door, tyring to see where she had gone.  
  
Bulma yanked the door open and gasped in surprise as she saw Vegeta standing there. "Vegeta!" She exclaimed.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened, he hadn't expected to get caught ogling her. "Onna, keep the noise down. It's disturbing me!"  
  
Bulma didn't say anything, instead she looked at him intently.  
  
Softly sung words filled the silence between them, projecting their hidden feelings for eachother that neither of them could voice.  
  
~~~  
  
I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know,  
  
(I just don't know)  
  
I don't know,  
  
(What's come over me),  
  
I don't know, I don't know , I don't know, I don't know, I don't know,  
  
(It's like something is taking complete control over me)  
  
I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know,  
  
(I can't function, I'm not me)  
  
I don't know, I don't know, I don't know,  
  
What's come over me.  
  
I don't know, I don't know, I don't know,  
  
What's come over me.  
  
I don't know what's come over me, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know.  
  
~~~  
  
As Bulma stared at Vegeta she felt a jolt of electricity run through her. She couldn't stop herself, as the song faded and finished, she took his hand and pulled him into her room. She looked up into his eyes, fire burning in hers. "Vegeta, I need you. Only if it's for tonight.."  
  
Vegeta couldn't help himself as he saw her pleading and blazing eyes. He took her in his arms and complied to her request. Tonight he had no control over his actions. He didn't want to fight the growing attraction he felt for Bulma. He knew it was just for one night. One night in which he could let go of his pride and have something he wanted. Her.  
  
Bulma closed the door behind her, looking at Vegeta hungrily. Lust was now completely taking over her mental state. She reached up closer, already in his embrace and kissed him softly on the mouth. Tonight, she finally had a real man. Him.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta woke up and looked at the sleeping female next to him. He smirked as he remembered the previous nights' activity. For a brief second, you could almost see a flash of happiness in his eyes. But as quickly as it was there, it went. He took a strand of blue hair from Bulma's face and brushed it away, taking note of the bite mark on her neck. They were in a very compromising position with Bulma's head resting gently on his chest. Vegeta felt he could get used to this, but he knew it would never work. He pushed her off gently so as not to wake her. She stirred slightly but relaxed as she shifted into a comfortable position. He walked out of the room to start some much needed training. *Kakkarot, your stupid third- class ass will be mine! Watch your back.* The only thing that he didn't know was that he was already under Bulma's spell.  
  
***  
  
Bulma groaned as she rolled onto her side, she sat up sleepily realsising that the bed was devoid of Vegeta. She frowned as she felt a slight sting on her neck and couldn't help feeling a little disappointed that he hadn't stayed. But she knew it was only going to be that one night they shared.  
  
Standing up, she covered herself with a towel and walked to her dressing table. She lifted her hair up and saw the swollen bite mark in the crook of her neck. She hissed as she touched it and grimaced. There was no turning back now.  
  
Her relationship with Yamcha had fizzled out, it was time to move on. She just didn't know if the person she was going to move on with would be Vegeta. She had no regrets, her only regret was thinking that Vegeta didn't feel the same way as she does. She certainly didn't know what had come over her last night, to make her want Vegeta so much. The words of the song the she heard last night drifted into her mind.  
  
~~~  
  
I don't know whats come over me, I don't know,  
  
I don't know whats come over me, I don't know whats come over me,  
  
I don't know, I don't know whats come over me.  
  
~~~  
  
Little did Bulma and Vegeta know, was that the risk they took by being with each other that night was the best decision they would ever make in their entire lives. A certain boyfriend's heart was broken in the process, but in the end it was all worth it and it was safe to say he got over it pretty fast.  
  
Who knew that in one night of passion, uncertainty and lust, Bulma and Vegeta would end up together, forever.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: Well, what did you guys think of that? PLEASE PLEASE review and let me know. I think it was a pretty good fic and not too OOC, but I need your guys' opinion. Thanks for taking the time out to read this fic! 


End file.
